Birthday Surprise
by Robin Terrae
Summary: Simple fluff for the simple fact that today is my birthday! AU, Daiken. Ken and family surprise Daisuke on the morning of his birthday. Not hentai like it sounds.


Being that July 14 is my birthday; I figured I 'd give everybody a present! So here you go, pointless fluff.   
  
Digimon and its characters aren't mine. The Ichijouji-Motomiya children are a product of my deranged mind. They appear in my fic "Be Careful What You Wish For...", which I'm an in the progress of writing. Expect the first chapter soon.   
  
Ken/Daisuke pairing, so if you don't like, then please don't read.   
  
  
Birthday Surprise  
By: Robin Terrae   
  
  
Ken Ichijouji-Motomiya smiled softly as he watched his children in the kitchen. They had wanted to surprise Daddy on his special day, so they had agreed on serving Daisuke breakfast in bed, with Ken doing the cooking and the children in charge of the display.   
  
Kiseko glanced up from where she was pouring the orange juice into the glass. She watched her father through long, indigo bangs, her brown eyes smiling. Next to her, her bother, Tenchi, looked from his place near the tray, to Kiseko, his blue eyes confused, wondering why his sister was smiling so much.   
  
Leaning over, she whispered, "Dad looks so happy."   
  
Tenchi looked at his father, nodding in agreement. "I don't remember the last time he looked that happy."   
  
Kiseko smirked, "I do." When Tenchi raised an eyebrow in question, she stated, "The other night, I had gotten up to go the bathroom, when I passed Dad in the hall. He had that same look in his eyes that he does now."   
  
"Hmmm..." Tenchi glanced at his father. Even though Kiseko tended to look like Ken and Tenchi like Daisuke, Tenchi seemed to have inherited their one father's genius while Kiseko seemed to have gotten their other father's brash, bull headedness. "I wonder why..."   
  
Kiseko shrugged, "Eh.. it's probably one of those things that everyone says we'll understand when we're older."   
  
That seemed to satisfy Tenchi. "You're probably right."   
  
Ken chose that moment to place the plate of food on the tray, looking down at their two miracles as they stared innocently back up at him. He didn't buy those looks for an instant. "Okay, what's going on?"   
  
Both children answered simultaneously. "Nothing, Dad."   
  
Ken just looked at them, disbelievingly, but didn't comment. Instead, he indicated the tray, and asked, "Who wants to carry it?"   
  
"Oh, I will!" Kiseko cried, picking up the table. Tenchi just smiled at his sister's antics, instead picking up the cards that they had made for him. Blue eyes warm with mirth, the boy followed after his father and sister.   
  
The lights where still off when they snuck into the bedroom. The first to notice their presence where Minomon and Chibimon, who both stared up at them with sleepy eyes. Ken placed a finger over his mouth, singling them not to make a sound.   
  
Both Digimon smiled, their eyes radiating understanding, before sliding off of the bed into the kitchen, looking for food. Ken smiled after them, and then turned to regard his sleeping partner. Daisuke lay curled in the sheets, his hands clasped around Ken's pillow. His face, relaxed in sleep, reminded Ken of the way they had looked when they were younger, during their battles with the Digital World.   
  
Kiseko placed the tray on the nightstand, and then made a motion towards Daisuke. Ken nodded, and she smiled, before jumping on the bed. Tenchi was not far behind her, placing the cards on the tray, and then joining his sister one their parent's bed.   
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Their voice cried in unison. "Wake up!"   
  
Daisuke grumbled and tried to bury his head into the pillow, but Ken grabbed it, yanking it out of his lover's hands. Daisuke's hand floundered around for a minute, seeking his pillow, but he never found it. Cracking his eyes open, he was met by the twin stares of his children.   
  
He groaned.   
  
"Daddy!" Kiseko cried, pouting.   
  
Tenchi leaned over, whispering in her ear. Her eyes went from annoyed to gleeful as she nodded eagerly. Moving in unison, both children reached for that one spot on their father. The one spot that they knew would get their father up.   
  
The spot in which he was ticklish.   
  
Daisuke shot up laughing, trying to grab his children's hands, but every time he managed to grab one, the other would dive in to attack and cause him to lose his grip on the hand that he caught.   
  
After about two more minutes of attack, Ken took pity on his wheezing lover, and told the kids that he thought Daddy was fully awake now. Both children calmed, sitting down next to their father.   
  
Daisuke looked at both Kiseko and Tenchi then up at Ken. "So what do I owe this awakening to?" he asked, draping an arm around each one of the kids.   
  
Ken smiled, "They woke me this morning to surprise you."   
  
Daisuke blinked, "Surprise me?"   
  
Kiseko spoke up, "It's your birthday, Daddy, remember?" Tenchi nodded agreement.   
  
"They wanted to give you breakfast in bed." Ken explained, pointing to the tray on the nightstand next to Daisuke.   
  
"But Ken~" Daisuke whined, "You're over there!"   
  
"Daisuke!" Ken cried, blushing, "Not in front of the kids!"   
  
Both Kiseko and Tenchi watched their parents' byplay.   
  
"I don't get it..." Tenchi commented.   
  
Kiseko shrugged, she didn't really care at this point. "As I said before, it probably has something to do with that whole, 'you'll understand when you're older' bit.   
  
"But I want to understand now." Tenchi muttered to himself. But then he saw the happiness floating in his fathers' eyes, as Daisuke grinned, and Ken's blush deepened, and he decided it didn't matter.   
  
As Ken sat on the bed, joining his family in a group hug, Tenchi smiled, catching Kiseko's eyes. She smiled too.   
  
The day couldn't be better.   
  
  
The end. 


End file.
